leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Surprise
The Birthday Surprise is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge intended for the LeapStart Section. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It is also available in the LeapFrog SchoolHouse. It teaches early reading (pre-reading) with the frogs and a very special day, their mother's birthday. Plot When Leap, Lily and Tad want to buy Mom a birthday gift, Grandpa takes them to a magical place called the Alphabet Pond to find many surprising things, but nothing seems to go right, until Tad found the way, by asking the umbrellas in song. They found a rose and wrote a song for Mom, who loves the gift. Frog Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Grandpa Frog (a.k.a. Gramps) *Mrs. Frog (a.k.a. Mom) Alphabet Pond Characters * Alligator Chef * Bumblebee * Cat * French dogs * Emma Elephant * Fish * Goat * Happy Ostrich * Kitten * Monkey * Octopus * Otter * Panda Queen * Sad Ostrich * Snake * The Trick Umbrellas * Turtle * Viking couple * Yak * Zebra Letters of the Alphabet *Aa *Bb *Cc *Dd *Ee *Ff *Gg *Hh *Ii *Jj *Kk *Ll *Mm *Nn *Oo *Pp *Qq *Rr *Ss *Tt *Uu *Vv *Ww *Xx *Yy *Zz Colors and Shapes *Yellow Circle *Red Square *Blue Star *Green Triangle Letters of the Alphabet *alligator (Aa) *bumblebee (Bb) *cat (Cc) *dog (Dd) *elephant (Ee) *fish (Ff) *goat (Gg) *hat (Hh) *igloo (Ii) *jar (Jj) *kite (Kk) *lamp (Ll) *monkey (Mm) *net (Nn) *otter (Oo) *pig (Pp) *queen (Qq) *rug (Rr) *snake (Ss) *turtle (Tt) *umbrella (Uu) *violin (Vv) *watermelon (Ww) *x-ray (Xx) *yak (Yy) *zebra (Zz) Featured Songs # The Surprises of the Alphabet Pond (melody: “The 12 Days of Christmas”) — Sung by Zac Schuman, Tosha Schmidt and Blake Marggraff as the Frog Children (composed by/lyrics by Gary Schwantes, Judy Munsen, and Jay Cloidt) # If You're Happy/Sad and You Know It — Sung by Blake Marggraff as Tad (adapted by/lyrics by Jeanne Parson) # Hey, Umbrellas! — Sung by Blake Marggraff as Tad and Henry Futterman as a member of The Trick Umbrellas (composed by Gary Schwantes and Matt Huesmann; lyrics by Jeanne Parson) # The Alphabet Song — Sung by Zac Schuman as Leap (arr. Gary Schwantes) Games There are two lily pad icons at the bottom of the page to play a game. Music There is a music button at the bottom of a page to sing a song. The cover says "sing along to three silly songs," but there are actually 4. Two of the songs are originals, while the other 2 are Public Domain. Underscore: The Birthday Surprise Suite by Gary Schwantes. The music has a sound-alike reminisce of "Jay Jay the Jet Plane" background score. Trivia * This is the only story to have Britt McKillip speak for Lily and also the first book to have Tosha Schmidt sing for her (the original voice actor, Kelsey Lally was out sick and could not come). * In this book, this is Blake Marggraff's final voice appearance as Tad. He was replaced by Danny Walker as he starts school again in 3rd grade. * Since Mrs. Frog's birthdate is on May 27, 1969, this book was released on the same day. * Mr. Frog doesn't appear in this interactive book. Gallery The Birthday Surprise.jpg Category:LeapPad Games Category:Reading Books Category:Birthday stories